


Memories and Reunion

by Lionna Mouri (Scifiroots)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Early Work, M/M, Shounen-ai, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-11
Updated: 2000-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Lionna%20Mouri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's after the series before I even knew about Endless Waltz . Um... lots of characters, a songfic to "Friends Forever/Graduation"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories and Reunion

Song: Graduation by Vitamin C  
Type: Vid-fic/ sorta romance/ recollection  


And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25

[Camera is bright for a moment before revealing a nice living room. Five  
boys lounge on the chairs and couch. Soft bits of conversation float  
up.]

I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same

[Close up of Duo's troubled, violet-blue eyes as he studies each friend  
in turn.  
::Flashback::

{"A beautiful evening, ne?" Duo stands looking up at the twinkling  
stars.

"Hn."

"Aw… c'mon, just take a look! Onegai ~~~! Heero!" Duo pouts and finally  
Heero looks up. A flicker of emotion passes through cobalt eyes but  
fades quickly. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Duo grins.

"…" Heero continues to watch the stars, thinking of his own thoughts.}

{Trowa and Quatre lay on the couch, asleep. Wufei rolls his eyes and  
walks through the room. Duo comes in and grins lightly with hidden love  
in the back of his eyes. Heero never seems to look away from his laptop  
but secretly watches the others.}

::End::

But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track

[Focus on Wufei's enraged and confused face as he prepares to attack in  
Shenlong. Suddenly the look disappears and for the first time, horror  
and regret appear on his features.

"Goodbye Wufei, my dear friend…" Trieze's eyes slowly close. "I'll be  
waiting on the other side, Millard."

"How could you…" Wufei's voice cracks as Tallgeese II explodes and  
Trieze vanishes forever. "I never expected to win…" Tears fall down his  
face.]

[Quatre floats unconscious in a dark room. Trowa suddenly comes floating  
in and rushes to the blonde's side. Trails of dark liquid are spilling  
from the smaller boy's body and Trowa panics.

Beautiful, sad, blue eyes open. "Tro-… Trowa…" His voice fails and he  
closes his eyes again.

Face hardened, Trowa holds the other boy close and heads from the room.  
"I'm not letting you die. Not now. Not ever."]

["No! Let me go!" Relena struggles against the two men holding her as  
she tries to get to the shuttle door. "He's on a suicide mission! Heero!  
Heero!"

Relena's cry fades into the backround.]

And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day

::Flashback::

{Duo plays with the edge of his braid as he sits on the edge of a single  
bed in a small room. The door opens and violet-blue eyes gaze hopefully  
at the shadowed figure.

"Nanda?"

"Um… eh… Heero…" Duo fumbles for the words and presently the Japanese  
pilot comes into the room and shuts the door. "There's something I need  
to tell you… since I know the final battle is coming and-"

"Get it out, Duo." Heero's voice is gentler than usual and his eyes are  
slightly softened though Duo does not see.

Swallowing carefully, Duo looks up and says, "I love you. I have loved  
you for so long now… it hurts to think you may not come back but then  
again that's a risk we all take. I- I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said  
anything… gomen-"

His words are cut off as Heero approaches and lifts Duo's chin up.  
Staring into the brilliant eyes, the Japanese pilot slowly leans forward  
and places a kiss on Duo's forehead.

"Not now. I- we… cannot deal with this now…" His undelying words reach  
Duo and the American accepts. Standing, the longhaired boy smiles softly  
at Heero before closing the door. Once he's gone, Heero's mask fades and  
a pain look comes over his face.

"Now what can I do…?"}

Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound

{Trowa hugs the boy in his arms, feeling the distress emitting from him.  
"Daijoubu?"

"H-hai…" Quatre replies softly.

Frowning, Trowa asks, "Quatre…?"

"I'm scared…" he bites his lip carefully. "What will happen now? This is  
it, the final battle. If we mess this up… if… one of us dies… I… oh I  
don't know!"

"We're not going to fail, we can't. And not one of us is going to fail  
to see the end of this war. We can do it. We must…" Trowa rests his head  
on the blonde's shoulder. "Ai shiteiru."

"Wo ai ni, Trowa."}

We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair

::End::

[Relena speaks on screen to proclaim the end of the war. People all over  
the colonies and Earth begin to cheer, excited looks on their faces.]

[The Gundam pilots sit in the living room of one of Quatre's many  
lodgings and watch Relena's speech on TV. Duo's eyes flicker to Heero a  
moment and then back to the woman on screen.

'I'll never beat her… he'll never stay with me. He didn't just put off  
that conversation because of the war, he just didn't want to admit he  
feels nothing at all for me.'

Wufei wears a blank expression, seeing nothing but blurred images and  
hearing nothing but mumbled words. Trieze's death plays before his eyes  
and the words spoken haunt through his head. 'How do I continue, now…?'

Trowa rests a reassuring hand over Quatre's as the two listen to the  
promising hopes and dreams of the new queen.

Silently studying the face on screen, Heero's eyes pick up every detail  
as he deciphers his feelings. From the corner of his eye he notices Duo  
laughing to himself bitterly. The Japanese boy frowns.]

And this is how it feels

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together

[Duo wipes sweat from his brow as he finishes his work for the day.  
Walking home he notices a poster for a circus. He grins beside himself  
to notice one of the faces pictured there. The long bangs of Trowa  
Barton cover one green eye as usual.

Smiling, Duo remembers back to the parting farewells as they left their  
separate ways. The smile turns wistful and he allows tears to build up  
in his eyes, but not fall.]

[Wufei runs through exercises in the dawn light when he realizes  
something floated down to lay at his feet. Studying the object, he  
realizes it's a beautiful white feather. He picks it up and stares up at  
the sky, wondering what the others are doing.

The faces of his fellow pilots, and friends, appear before him and he  
reaches out helplessly before they disappear.]

And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

[Duo peers into the colorful tent, calling out "Trowa!" Two familiar  
forms suddenly head Duo's way and the American laughs. "Hey, Quatre!"

"Duo!" the blonde runs up and hugs the American.

Trowa greets the boy with a nod and a slight smile playing across his  
lips as he watches Quatre. "You haven't changed much," he comments  
lightly.

Duo grins and lets out a slight laugh, "In some ways, nope! It's so good  
to see you guys again! It's been bboooorrrriiinnnggg!"]

[Heero sits on a hill, staring away from the palace behind him, not  
wishing to be reminded where he was. His name is being called by a  
single voice and Relena appears on screen. "Heero!" she cries, rushing  
towards him. "I've been looking all over."

"Let me be, Relena," Heero says, not turning to gaze at her. His voice  
is commanding and the girl backs away slowly, a worried look on her  
face.

'What's this feeling?' he wonders as his heart tightens in some strange  
sort of pain. Duo's laughing face flitters before his eyes and Heero  
wishes to reach out to touch the beautiful, silky hair.]

So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?

::Flashback::  
[Duo cracks another joke and Hilde laughs with him, not noticing as the  
other's eyes go distant and don't focus on anything. Duo finally returns  
to reality by some comment by Hilde. Her eyes dance in question but he  
just grins and begins to babble once again.]

[Quatre and Duo talk a few things over, every once in a while laughing  
at one event or another. Quatre begins to explain what his plans are  
after the war and Duo admits he doesn't have any. Quatre frowns but  
doesn't comment anymore, seeing the uncomfortable look on the American's  
face.]  
::End::

[Quatre thinks back to the day at the circus when he met up with Trowa  
and Duo again. The blonde sits at his desk, glancing at the single  
picture that he had of all five of them together. A small smile comes to  
his face and he wonders what Heero and Wufei are doing.]

Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can we ever find a job that won't interfere with a tan?

[Heero sits on his laptop, going through old files to recall the times  
he had with the other pilots a year back. His eyes are blank as they  
used to be and he still is wearing the green tanktop and spandex shorts.

From the doorway Relena watches him. A sad look is across her face as  
she wonders why she still wasn't able to crack the hard shell to Heero  
Yuy's heart and soul. He had never warmed up to her.]

I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels

::Flashback::  
{Wufei accepts Duo's hug awkwardly, feeling odd as he realized this was  
the end of the Gundam pilots. The braided boy was holding back sniffles  
as he went around and hugged his fellow friends.

A lingering embrace was bestoyed upon Heero and when the two boys' eyes  
met there was a brief explosion of emotions. A hand, Heero's hand,  
reaches out for a moment before falling back to his side. Duo's mouth  
twitches, threatening to leave the smile.

"We'll see one another again, right?" Quatre asked.

Duo responded, "Of course! We have to! I know, let's meet again a year  
from now… on Earth, where we fought that battle that Oz tricked us  
into."

The others agreed slowly and then one by one they left. Duo watched the  
last retreating back, Quatre's, and wondered wistfully if all five would  
ever be able to see one another again.}  
::End::

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together

[Noin stares out across the ocean, her eyes betraying underlying  
emotions. Images of the past come up about her as she remembers the  
first meetings with the Gundam pilots and all the others she had met up  
with. Images of Sally, Howard, Relena, Hilde, and Zechs float through  
her mind until only Zechs remained. Forever etched in memory as he gazed  
at her.]

[Relena sighs and looks at her reflection in the mirror. She is once  
again wearing the old blue dress she had been planing to wear the night  
of the school dance. It had been ruined and unprepared at the time yet  
she still joined the dance. Heero had been with her that time. Heero had  
danced with her. It was practically the first time he'd talked to her.  
It was something she'd always cherish.]

And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

["Trowa!" Quatre calls, running after the tall figure making his way  
down the street. "Matte! Trowa!"

The tall boy whirls around and smiles to see the blonde running to him.  
His arms open involuntary and Quatre runs into the embrace. "I've missed  
you…" Trowa finally whispers.

"Me too… demo… it's time to see the others, ne?" Quatre looked up with  
hopeful eyes and another smile tugs at Trowa's lips. Finally he nodded  
and the two head down the street together. It was time to return to  
Earth.]

['A year has passed,' Wufei thinks. He stands about a mile away from the  
old Oz base where the fateful day of the fall of the Alliance took  
place. Gazing at the ruins he replays all that happened as Heavyarms and  
Sandrock fought together and then Deathscythe and Wing worked together.  
Without knowing it they had left him on his own again.

'But it's time… they'll come…']

La, la, la, la…  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la…  
We will still be friends forever

[Feathers whirl across the screen in a breeze and images of each of the  
pilots packing and then heading to transport appear. Wufei stands  
waiting by the old battle site, knowing that the others are coming.]

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?

::Flashback::  
{One night after a particularly hard battle the boys accidentally got  
drunk and ended up spilling their feelings on the war.

Wufei mutters things about paying back old debts and it seems that's  
often the case with the others. Quatre wonders aloud about what lies at  
the end of the battles while Trowa and Duo start discussing future,  
tougher battles. The night wears on and so does the talk 'til everything  
fades, outlining Heero's figure as he stares at the far wall.}  
::End::

I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men

[The five boys, a year older, walk up to one another carefully. No words  
a spoken.

Suddenly Duo breaks into a grin and cries, "Group hug!" He manages to  
succeed in doing so too and brings them all together. Smiles tug at each  
of the pilot's faces, even Heero's. A sudden feeling of belonging enters  
their souls and they get lost in catching up.]

Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

::Flashback::  
{A young, tattered boy with long, stringy brown hair sits in the  
shadows, holding a limp body between his skinny little arms. Tears are  
falling off his face as he begs his friend not to leave yet and that  
there's more to life left, that they must keep on going on together.

"Don't leave me…!" he cries, more tears falling onto the cooling body.}

{The huge fires shine against a glossy surface and the camera pans out  
to show wide, violet-blue eyes that reflect terror along with the fire.  
Everything fades for a moment and soon a rather young boy, around the  
age of eleven or so, rushes forward into the crumbling ruins that are  
filled with ashes.

Bodies lay everywhere. A man dressed in priest's clothes is covered in  
ashes and blood, not oxygen reaching his longs. A kindly woman's face  
gazes tiredly up at the weeping boy beside her and she manages a soft  
smile as she hands him a cross on a chain, telling the boy who it was  
from and to never give up. The hand falls limp and her eyelids close.

"Don't leave me! Onegai! No…!}  
::End::

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

[Duo is unusually silent as he watches his other four friends talk about  
their lives. He gazes at Heero after hearing about the Japanese pilot  
staying with Relena for the past year.

Sadly he realizes that he didn't have a chance. Maybe never had a  
chance. 'But still… there's friendship. Always. Even if what I want is  
love.'

"Daijoubu desu ka?" Quatre asks worriedly, breaking into Duo's reverie.

"Hai!" Duo answers happily, cheerful mask falling into place,  
"Daijoubu!"

Heero studies Duo carefully, still trying not to be noticed.]

[Sunset casts warm glows over the five figures still sitting and  
talking. Wufei gives an exasperated sigh and Quatre joins him. "Nanda?"  
Duo asks.

Glaring, the blonde shoves the American towards the Japanese pilot. "Oh,  
get talking you two!" With that, Quatre stands and pulls Trowa and Wufei  
after him, leaving the other two pilots alone, blinking in surprise.

"Saa…" Duo scratched his head, a funny grin on his face.

Heero stares at the other boy, openly appreciating his beauty. "Duo,  
does what you said a year ago still stand?"

With a start, Duo stares deeply into Heero's eyes, his heart stopping.]

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

::Flashback::  
{As the last form disappeared from sight, Duo falls to the floor and  
begins to let a few tears fall.

"Again…! No… please… onegai… don't leave me. I don't want to be alone  
anymore… onegai…"

None of the four shadowed forms turn and they continuing walking away,  
deaf to the plea escaping the American's lips.}  
::End::

["Heero…?" Duo starts, carefully, wanting to make sure he understands.  
"You mean…"

"Do you feel the same."

Slowly Duo nods and whispers, "I haven't stopped loving you. I never  
could…" A lopsided grin. "You're too deep in my heart, Heero Yuy. Then  
again, you're with Relena now and-"

A short laugh startles Duo. Heero is suddenly beginning to smile at him,  
a gorgeous effect causing Duo to catch his breath. "She and I? We're  
friends, Duo. That's all it will ever be. No matter what she thinks I'll  
never love her completely."

"De-demo… why?"

The smile became serious as the Japanese boy leaned in over Duo.  
"Because… I love you too much…" His lips fall to Duo's forehead and  
slowly move down to the other boy's lips. "Forever…"

"Don't lie…" Duo whispers in a beg. "Don't tell me anything you don't  
mean…"

"I haven't lied and won't…" Heero pauses a moment and stares into the  
violet-blue eyes, seeing past scars of hurt and loneliness showing  
through.

Duo reaches a hand up and brushes back Heero's hair. A true smile dons  
on his face and he meets Heero in a kiss. "I love you…" he manages to  
murmur as they fall back against the grass."]

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together

["Ha!" Quatre grinned at the two boys below – the two of them rather  
busy at the moment with their lips locked together. "I knew it!"

Trowa had to give into a smile as did Wufei. "I can't believe they've  
been holding it in," the former pilot of Shenlong muttered.

"At least they can enjoy one another's company now that the war is  
over," Trowa commented, casting a sidelong glance at Quatre.

The blonde still watches with a mischievous smile on his lips. When  
Heero's hands begin to roam just a wee bit too much, he calls, "Hey you  
two!" Two heads jerked up in surprise. "Break it up and get a room!"

Heero glares up at the blonde, one arm still possessively snaked around  
Duo. "Omae o korosu!"

"Oh Quatre! I'd be running if I were you!" Duo's voice drifts into the  
air playfully as he manages to keep Heero beside him. "I don't think you  
want to know what Heero does to eavesdroppers…"]

[Scene begins to fade as Heero breaks free of Duo's grasp and starts  
after Quatre.]

And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

[A photo album opens to reveal pictures from all different points of the  
war and after. Delicate, thin fingers carefully turn the pages and  
slowly the camera pans up to focus on Relena's face. At first she looks  
sad but carefully the look changes.

'We'll always be friends, ne? You never did love me. I was so convinced  
that day you left in Wing Zero for the final confrontation… I wish you  
hadn't done that.'

She looks out the window at the sunny day and smiles as she thinks about  
the five reunited pilots. They needed each other for they were another  
family, or the only family for some of them. Her eyes return to the  
album and she lingers on a single picture.

White and black feathers start to fade the scene and eventually the  
picture is the only thing left. Duo leans against a building with the  
afternoon sun outlining him carefully. Heero stands to the side,  
watching the boy with the most caring eyes he ever had.]

1

25


End file.
